Return of the Dawn Treader
by NorthStarGirl
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE LOST PRINCESS. Kayley has been in Narnia, ruling with Caspian for 2 and a half years, not a day going by without thinking about Edmund, now that he's back, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

Chapter 1: The Dawn Treader

I sighed looking off the side of the deck while the crew hustled about behind me. It's been almost two and a half, three years since I saw Pevensies. I'm about the same age Edmund was last time I saw him. My brother and I have become much closer. Like a brother and sister should be. Ruling over Narnia as King and Queen together as well. Peace was all across Narnia, which we were both very happy about. Now were searching for the seven Lords and have no idea where were going. i played with the necklace that Edmund had given me. I haven't taken it off since. I missed him so much, and missed Peter, Susan, and Lucy. Caspian and I are closer than ever yes, but I still miss them. How long does Aslan expect me to wait? I walked back down below deck to read in my room since I wasn't needed at the moment. I sat down on my bed and continued reading about Narnia's history. After a while, a heard commotion on the deck. What was going on? I looked out the window and the water was nice. So that wasn't the problem… I got up, laying my book down on its front, keeping the page and going up. I saw Caspian talking to a girl and a boy with dark brown hair soaking wet, most likely castaways. Caspian saw me and said something to the two others. They both turned around and my breath caught in my throat. Edmund and Lucy. Lucy ran to me, tackling me in the biggest hug I have ever had.

"Kayley, your so much older!" she said. I giggled.

"Well it has been two and a half years here Lu." I said. she frowned.

"It's only been a few months back home." She said, 'But time does pass differently.." she trailed off when Edmund cleared his throat, clearly not wanting to wait any longer. Lucy giggled, going back to Caspian. Edmund walked up to me and looked at me. I jumped on him which surprised him, but he caught me and hugged me. we stayed like that for a while before I heard Caspian say,

"Let's give them some space!" I put my feet back on the ground but kept my arms around Ed.

"I've missed you so much." I whispered, burying my head in his chest.

"I've missed you too." He said holding me tightly. I pulled away from him slightly and looked at him, then his eyes drifted down the necklace that hung around my neck. "You still have it?" he asked. I looked at him, shocked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "Did you really think I could ever forget you?" he shook his head.

"No. but I'll take it as you still love me?" he asked cheekily. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Would this answer your question?" I asked then kissed him. Oh how I've missed them. and now I finally have them back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I regret to say I do not own the wonderful world of Narnia

Chapter 2: Heat to Heart

I heard a shriek. I pulled away from Edmund.

"AHH GET OFF ME!" a boy shouted as Reepi Cheep scurried away from him.

"Reepi Cheep!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hello Reep! What a pleasure" Ed added. Reepi Cheep bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine Sir. But now what to do about this hysterical interlope." He said motioning towards the bow.

"That rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" the boy shouted again.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from you lungs." The mouse said in defense. I ginned down one of my best friends as Edmund slipped his arm around my shoulders.

"Our, sadly, cousin, Eustace." Ed whispered in my hear. Ah, so mystery boy has an identity.

"He.. he just talked! Did anyone just see that? He just talked!" they Eustace sputtered.

"He always talks." One of the crew men said.

"Actually, it's getting him to shut up that's the trick." Caspian said. I giggled.

"The moment there is nothing to be said your highness, I promise you, I will not say it." Reepi Cheep told Caspian.

"Don't worry Reep. I love hearing you talk." I told my little mouse. He grinned up at me.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TYPE OF PRANK THIS IS BUT I WANT TO WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Eustace shouted.

"Perhaps we could throw him back?" Reep suggested. Edmund thought for a moment before Lucy elbowed him and I smacked his arm lightly, then looking down blushing. He had definitely gotten stronger.

"I demand to know just where the blazes am I?" Eustace demanded, walking up to a crowed of the crew.

"You're on the dawn trader, the finest ship in Narnia's navy." A commanding voice spoke. It belonged to a minotaur. He may seem tough on the outside, but he really was a very nice fellow to have a conversation with, then I heard a thud. Eustace fainted. "was is something I said?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." I said walking out from under Ed's arm and to Eustace, looking at the boy who lay motionless on the deck. "Would you take care of him please?" I asked the crew standing by. They nodded. Caspian walked up the step so he was above level so everyone could see him.

"Men. They're not all castaways." He said looking at Ed and Lu. "King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. High King and Queen of Narnia." Everyone bowed down in respect. Caspian walked back over to us as the crew went back to work.

"I'm going to see to our, special guest." I told them giving Edmund a peck on the cheek.

"Alright, Kayley, meet us in my meeting room after alright?" Caspian said. I nodded.

"Oh, and Lu, my room, last one down the hall and to the left. All my clothes are in there." I looked her up and down. "I think we're about the same size now. We can share." I said smiling at Lucy. She grinned.

"Thanks!" she said and walked off. I turned and went below deck to check on Eustace. I found him lying on a hammock, one of the crew members, Eric, watching over him.

"Thanks Eric, I'll take care of him for a while, have a break." I told him.

"Thank you your majesty." He said with a bow. I smiled and he walked off. I sat down in his chair and took the water rag and put it on Eustace's forehead. He moved a bit and mumbled something.

"A bit of a shock, is it? Just, showing up in Narnia." I asked him, obviously not expecting an answer. "You know, you may not think much of it now, but it is really quite amazing here." He moved slightly, groaning and opening his eyes slightly. "You're awake." He nodded slightly.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded quite rudely. I just smiled at him.

"You know, if you try being polite, people may like you a whole lot better." I told him, not even fazed by his outburst. He looked at me shocked for a moment before looking away.

"I'm sorry." he said after a few moments. I smiled.

"It's alright. So, how are you feeling?" I asked. He rubbed his head.

"I've got a really huge headache, and I get sea sick easily." He told me. I nodded.

"Well, try and get some more sleep. It should go away." I told him before getting up and walking away.

"Thank you." I heard him say as a walked away. I walked around the boat until I found a small corner just to gather my thoughts. Edmund and Lucy were back, and Aslan said this time I would have a choice. Did he really mean it? and how could I choose between the love of my life, and my brother. I sighed and punched the wall. I shook my head. I'll think about this later. I just got them back; I want to spend time with the people I love. I started walking towards the meeting room when I bumped into Reepi Cheep.

"Hello your majesty!" he greeted. I crossed my arms at him.

"Now Reep, what did we say about formalities. You're one of my best friends! No need for all of this!" I told him. He laughed.

"Right. Sorry. Force of habit Kayley. So, how are you doing? You know, how that Edmund is back? He asked as I sat down on a barrel and he scurried up beside me. I looked at him blushing. The little mouse let out a laugh.

"I'm great, I mean, he's back, and I've missed him so, so much." I said fingering the necklace around my neck.

"But?" Reepi Cheep prodded. I studied him for a moment. He knew everything about me. When I was sad, if I was lying, if something was on my mind. I knew I couldn't hide anything from him.

"But, I'm just worried about the end." I told him. He frowned.

"The end?"

"You know, like last time. Aslan said I have a choice, but, I don't know how to choose!" I said putting my head in my hands. Reep moved my hand from my face.

"We never know what will happen Kayley. We can only make the best of things, and that time is still a far way away. Now, cheery up and show me that beautiful smile that I am sure King Edmund is absolutely dying to see." He exclaimed. I giggled and kissed his head.

"Thanks Reep. You're the best!" I said getting up.

"Anytime." He said before scurrying off. I really was quite lucky. I guess I must have been lost in my thoughts because I walked right into the door and fell to the ground with a thud. I groaned and rubbed my forehead and the door swing open, Caspian looking around then looking down at me, a smirk playing on the edges of his lips.

"Stop grinning you goof and help me up." I told him as he extended his hand to me and pulled me up. I rubbed my head and glared at my brother who chuckled, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the side of my head.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded as he led me into the room. Edmund and Lucy were already there. "We actually just finished, but I was just telling them about the last few years here." Caspian said. I nodded. So, Ed, how about we have a little duel?" Caspian challenged Edmund who raised an eyebrow.

"You're on." Ed said. I grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to say I'm so so sorry about taking such a long time to update! I've had really bad writers block for this story, but here's the next chapter, and thank you so much for reading! 3 (warning, this chapter is… cheesy?) xoxo,

NorthStarGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, (wish I did! ) ;)

Chapter 3: heart to heart part 2

I watched with the crew members as Caspian and Edmund fought, cheering. Ed had gotten so much stronger since last time I saw him. I must have zoned out because before I realized it, Edmund and Caspian had their swords up against each other.

"You've gotten stronger my friend." Caspian said giving Edmund a clap on the back. Edmund smiled proudly.

"Seems I have." He said grinning, then walking over to me and Lucy. I gave him a peck on the cheek as one of the crew members handed him a glass of water and Ed thanked him.

"Great job!" I told him. He grinned.

"Thanks love." Ed replied sitting down sipping his water, pulling me onto his lap putting his other arm around me.

"Aren't you glad you didn't enlist now Ed?" Lucy asked. I felt Edmund's arm stiffen around me and I my heart just about stopped. He tried to enlist? Was he crazy!

"You what." I asked through gritted teeth moving so I was sitting down beside him. Edmund glared at Lucy then turned to me.

"I tried to enlist." He mumbled. I stared blankly at him, honestly not knowing what to say. "But I'm too young anyways." He added. I nodded.

"I see you're still talking nonsense." Eustace said coming up above deck. I turned my attention to him. He saw me and smiled slightly. I smiled back, trying to make him feel a little more comfortable. Edmund looked between the two of us then took my hand lightly and held it.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked.

"Yes no thanks to you two." He told her. I frowned at him. he wasn't being the most pleasant.

"As effervescent as ever I see. Find you sea legs?" Reep asked, popping in.

"Never lost them." Eustace replied, irritably. "Simply getting over with the shock of things. Mother says I have a cute disposition, due to my intelligence." Edmund choked on his water and I surprised a giggle as a tapped his back lightly. Ed put his arm around me and I leaned into him.

"I don't think he has a cute anything." Reepi Cheep told Lucy. I raised an eyebrow at the little mouse. Sure, Eustace was annoying.. Slightly irritating…full of himself… well the list goes on, but he is just a boy who's probably confused out of his mind. Narnia doesn't exactly have a fist timer's guide. He scoffed.

"I'll have you know, that as soon as we reach civilization, I'm having you al arrested for kidnapping!" he said, storming off, only to bump into Caspian.

"Kidnapping is it? Funny. I thought we saved your life." he told him. I smirked.

"You held me against my will!" he exclaimed.

"Ha!" Reep interjected.

"And in the most unhygienic quarters!" he said. I cleared my throat. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Eustace, a word?" I asked him. He looked down and nodded. Edmund looked up at me with almost puppy dog eyes, as if begging me not to leave him. I laughed and pecked his lips quickly but he grabbed by waist and kissed me again. I hit him on the arm playfully.

"Cheat!" I whispered. He chuckled.

"Meet me up here at sunset?" he asked. I nodded and he let go of me. I walked over to Eustace.

"Come on." I told him, leading the way below deck. This should be interesting… I lead him to the library then turned to him. "Sit." I ordered pointing to a chair. His eyes widened in fear and I sat on the desk across from him, swinging my feet back and forth.

"Wh..why am I here?" he asked, stuttering. I smirked.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." I told him. I could literally see his entire body relax.

"Then what do you want"?" he asked sourly.

"Now, that's not a nice way to speak to the Queen of Narnia." I chided. He looked at me skeptically. "only messing with you. I really could care less. But do tell me something Eustace, why are you so mean to your family?" he grunted, but didn't respond.

"I have my reasons." He said, getting up and leaving. I sighed.

"Well, that went well." I said to myself before walking to my room. I sat down on my bed and picked up the book I had been reading. I flipped the page over and smiled. It was all about the Pevensies. I began reading about how Lucy arrived here and met Mr. Tumnus, and later on how they all arrived. I continued reading until they had supper with the beavers, but then someone knocked on my door. I sighed and put the book down. "Come in." I told them, getting up. Caspian walked in.

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting King Edmund above deck right about now?" he asked, smirking. My mouth dropped open and I looked at my book guiltily.

"Oops?" I asked. He laughed.

"Only you Kayls." He said hugging me, then pulling me out of my room. "now, go!" I laughed at my brother's persistency. I straightened my dress and fixed my hair looking in the mirror on the wall then walked up the stairs. No sign of Edmund. I walked over to the side of the deck and leaned on the rope, watching the waves go by. I was worried about what was going to happen. I mean, no one in all of Narnia had sailed these waters, well, no one that's survived at least. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I gasped.

"Sorry I'm late love." Ed whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned around, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"It's alright." I said. He smiled and leaned forward slightly towards me, his lips barely a centimeter away from mine.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." he said, with every word, his lips brushing on mine. "I love you so much." He said, and then kissed me. I kissed him back and his arms tightened around my waist, trying to pull me even closer to him, while I tangled my fingers in his hair. It was different than any of the other times we'd kissed. He was trying to put all of his love into one kiss, tell me he loved me, that he missed me. I pulled away after a while and smiled at him. I put my head on his chest.

"I missed you so much too. And I love you. More than you will ever know." I said. "But why did you go and try to enlist?" I asked him, taking my head off his chest so I could look at him. He shrugged.

"I guess I just wanted to do something. I mean, I've fought so many wars here…" he trailed off.

"Yes, but it's different! Guns can kill you so easily Edmund. And besides, I could never lose you." I said, hugging him tightly. He pulled me into him and kissed the top of my head.

"You're not going to." He murmured. I smiled. He lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him. "Ever." he said. I smiled and tilted my head up further and kissed him. I could feel him smile into the kiss. No matter how many times he kissed me, I know the feeling will always be the same. He took a step forward, making me take a step back, without breaking the kiss. I could feel my back press against the barrels. He picked me up slightly and put me on the barrels.

"Your Highnesse…. Oh…" I heard someone say. I jumped, causing me to hit heads with Edmund. I turned and saw a crew member standing there, looking slightly shocked. "Never mind!" he said before heading below deck again. I could feel my face getting hot from embarrassment. Edmund turned back to me and nuzzled his head into my neck.

"That was slightly awkward." He said. I laughed.

"Definitely." I said. He kissed my neck before standing up again and offering his hand.

"I'll walk you to your cabin?" he asked. I smiled and took his hand. We walked in silence down stairs before we came to my room. "goodnight love." He said. I went to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he had other ideas. He turned his head, kissing my lips.

"Goodnight." I said before going into my room. I saw him smile and walk down the hall before closing the door. Today had been… interesting? I got ready for bed. I didn't realize it but I actually was very tired. I fell asleep very quickly.

"Kayley…..Kayley…." I head a woman's voice call. I looked around. It was freezing here. I was in some sort of ice palace.

"Who's there?" I called. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and I backed up. I hit something and whirled around with a shriek. I screamed again when I realized what I had bumped into and what surrounded it. Caspian was a stone figure. It looked like he had been screaming. Next was Lucy. Then Susan. Peter and Eustace together, from what looked like Peter trying to protect him. and last, was Edmund, but what horrified me most was that he wasn't stone. He was lying on the ground, breathing very shallow, clutching his stomach.

"Edmund!" I cried, rushing over to him and dropping on my knees.

"Kayley…" He choked out. I head a cackle coming from behind me. "Watch out." He choked again. I turned to see a tall woman with skin as pale as snow, piercing eyes, wearing a long, white gown, carrying a staff and a sword.

"I see you like my handiwork dear." She told me. I knew who she was. The white witch.

"You're dead! You're not real!" I shouted at her, cradling Edmunds head in my lap.

"Oh I am very much real Kayley, and you're next!" she cried, and I felt a sharp pain as her sword went through me. I screamed.

I shot up from bed and covered my mouth. My breathing slowing down. It was only a dream. None of that happened I tried telling myself but it didn't work. Eventually I gave up. I stood up and walked over to where Edmund was. I shook him slightly. He groaned quietly and opened his eyes.

"Kay? What are you doing here?" he asked reaching up and playing with my hair. I suddenly felt really childish.

"I had a bad dream….and I'm…well, I'm scared." I said very quietly looking down. He sat up and got out of his hammock.

"Come on. Let's go to your room." He said taking my hand. We crept quietly out of the room and to my room. Once we got there, I lit some of the lamps and Edmund came up behind me and wrapped both of his arms around my waist. We walked over to the big arm chair and Edmund sat down, pulling me down with him so I was sitting on his lap.

"Want to tell me what this dream was about?" he asked. I shook my head and buried my head in his neck. He wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Can we walk about something else?" I mumbled into his neck. He chuckled lightly.

"Sure love." He said. I looked up at him. He had really changed. Well, not in the sense that he looked very different, it was just… he looked…. Older? He'd definitely gotten stronger, I could feel that when he held me. His voice was deeper, and he carried himself in a different way. More confident. But while he had changed, I never said it was bad. It was amazing. And he was still the same Edmund that I fell in love with. I knew not much time had passed in England, but it did seem to have made a difference. He smirked. "See something you like?" he asked cheekily.

"Shut up." I said, burring my head in his neck again. He laughed.

"You know, you've changed a bit." He said softly.

"Oh?"

"Not that it's bad or anything, but I don't know how to explain it…" he said, giving up. I laughed, sitting up so I could look at him.

"I was thinking the same thing about you actually." I said. He smiled, putting his forehead against mine.

"I'm so glad I have you back again." He whispered, his lips brushing mine as he did so. I could feel the smile playing on my lips.

"And I'm so happy I have you back." I said, and without missing a heartbeat, his lips were on mine.


	4. Chapter 4

OK. so first I want to say a HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE thank you to all of you for still reading this and favoriting it and everything! You guys are absolutely the best 3 and I know my updating skills are absolute rubbish but thank you so much for putting up with them. And now, the show… well.. story… must go on

p.s (I don't own Narnia, a man born on the 29th of November 1898. A man named Clive Staples lewis)

"Land Ho!" One of the crew members shouted. I put down my book, quickly changing out of my dress, into a pair of pants and a shirt. Not proper for a girl, I know, but running in a dress isn't my idea of practical. I walked up below deck to be greeted by Caspian who burst out laughing.

"Hello lad, you haven't by chance seen the Queen have you?" He asked. I punched his arm playfully, glaring at him.

"I still think you look beautiful." Edmund said wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled.

"Kayley! Kayley!" Lucy said dashing through the deck nearly colliding with me. "Ed, she isn't a prisoner you know." She said gesturing to his arms. He grumbled something about irritating little sisters. I had to resist the urge not to smirk. He gently let to, shooting Lucy a death glare.

"What's going on Lu?" I asked. She gestured towards my clothes, then to hers. "My room, bottom drawer." I told her. She hugged me then went bolting below deck. Within second Ed's arms were around me. I giggled. He kissed the back of my neck, making me giggle. I could feel him smirking and he did it again. I pushed him off playfully. "Really Ed?"

"I love you." he said, pecking my cheek then walking away to go check on something. I sighed and walked over to Caspian who had an evident frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"What if they're not there. What if this is just a waste of time. What would father say." He said. I could practically see tears in his eyes that he didn't want to fall. I hugged him tightly.

"I don't think he would be disappointed at all Caspian. You are an amazing king, and an even better brother." I told him, trying to make him look at me. "And you're not crazy for going on his expedition, it has a porpose, and a great one, and if they're dead, at least you tried right." I asked. He finally looked up, not saying anything, just hugging me back tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear, before walking up to speak with Drinian. I looked around me for the first time in a while realizing how panicky everyone seemed. I climbed up the front of the ship, sitting on the dragon, watching the island slowly becoming more and more visible.

"It looks so... deserted." I said to myself. "I can't believe it, all those books I read, they were so different."

"We have nothing if not belief Princess." ReepiCheep said popping up behind me. I smiled at my friend.

"I know Reep, it's just, I have no idea what to expect now. A lot has changed." I told him. He nodded, scampering over to climb on my shoulder.

"Things do change Princess, well, my Queen.." he corrected himself.

"It's alright Reep, remember, it's our thing. Besides, I did much prefer the sound of Princess. Queen just makes me sound so… old." I said trying to be serious.

"You know now that you mention it, is that a grey hair I see?" He questioned. My hands flew to my hair, looking through as much of it as I could. He doubled over laughing, falling off my shoulder, and back onto the dragon's head.

"It's not funny!" I complained, but couldn't help the smile from spreading across my face. He grinned up at me.

"I must be off princess, but remember, things do change, sometimes for better, and sometimes for worse, and sometimes they like to change, just to see what we will make of the situation." He said before running off.

"Thanks Reep." I said quietly to myself, feeling a little better. I don't know when that mouse became so wise, but it was definitely one of his amazing qualities. I stood up, and walked back onto the main deck, then to my room. I pulled out my sword, leaving the arrows behind for this trip. When I got back up, I saw Ed leaning on the edge, a sour look on his face. I walked beside him and hugged him from the side. He jumped slightly, obviously he hadn't seen me coming.

"Hey love." He said, kissing the top of my head, his entire expression softening.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He just shook his head.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He said.

"But…"I started, but his lips interrupted my sentence.

"It's time to board the long boats."


	5. I'm sorry! 3

Sorry

Hi loves!

Ok I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while, but I promise to update soon! I haven't stopped it, schools just been really busy. Thank you so much for all ur amazing comments and reading my stories and putting up with me! Love you!

NorthStarGirl


	6. Chapter 5

"Listen." Lucy said. I looked at her for a moment.

"There's nothing. Not one sound." I said to myself. I looked around and heard a thump from behind me and Reepi Cheep sigh.

"You're sure he's related by blood?" Caspian asked. Lucy just grimaced. I looked back and sent Eustace a sympathetic smile. He saw me and brighten up a little. "We'll go ahead. Reep, if we're not back by dawn, send a search party." Caspian ordered.

"Yes your highness." Reep said bowing and scurrying off. I pulled my sword and walked up with Caspian, Edmund and Lucy with Eustace trailing behind. Edmund moved closer to me and kissed my check as we were walking. I gazed around, completely awestruck by this place. It looked deserted. From what I had read about the lone islands, I thought they were prosperous places, full of life. But now it reeked of oppression and sadness. I walked away from the group towards the center of the square and looked around me.

"It doesn't look like anyone's in, so maybe we should just head back." Eustace said, running towards us. I looked at Edmund who looked kind of agitated. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to come here and… guard…something?" Edmund asked slowly. His entire persona radiating the fact that he was uncomfortable with this.

"Yes, very good I idea cousin… very.. eh… logical." Eustace replied jogging towards us. Everyone paused then Caspian gave him a dagger. We all turned away, heading towards a big building. "Don't worry don't worry. I've got it." He said. I sighed and kept going towards the doors. Caspian and I pushed them open and we all stepped inside. We moved slowly towards the center of the room where there was a pedestal and a book on it. Ed shined his torchlight on it.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy asked. "And why are their names all crossed out."

"It looks like some sort of...fee" Ed said. Then it all made sense.

"Slave traders." I breathed. The bells in the room chimed and men shouted as they slid down the ropes. Caspian shot some and the rest of us tried to kill the men standing, but then we head a horrible shriek and everything stopped. There stood Eustace, a knife against his neck, being held by a man.

"Unless you want to hear this one scream like a little girl again." he said

"I do not sound like a girl." Eustace interjected but the man held the knife tighter around his neck.

"Drop your weapons." So we all obeyed.

"Eustace." Edmund threatened.

"Put then in iron!" he said

"Let go of me you insolent fool I am your king!" Caspian shouted. I struggled against them and I heard skin come in contact is a hand.

"You're going to pay for that." Ed said.

"Actually, someone else is going to pay. For all of you." another man said stepping out from behind a curtain.

"Take these two to the dungeons. Take the rest to be sold." He told the man.

"Edmund! Edmund!" Lucy cried.

"Edmund! Caspian." I screamed trying to right but I was pretty powerless against two extremely well-muscled men.

"Mmm, aren't you two lovely ladies going to fetch us quite a price." One of the man said stroking my face. I screamed.

"Get your hands off of her." Edmund shouted. The man chuckled and we were dragged away. We kept screaming, but there wasn't anything else we could do.

"What are two beautiful ladies like your selves doing out here." one of the men asked sneakily. I kept my mouth shut and Lucy just glared at them. "Don't be like that." They said. None of us made an effort to reply. The rest of the walk was quiet as one of us would talk. We reached a wall where they bolted our chains to.

"You better hope you get sold." One of them said bending down to my ear. I kept my eyes looking at the ground. He obviously didn't take this well and slapped me, hard across the face. "And you had better learn some respect for whoever buys you." He roared, slapping me again.

"Leave her alone!" Both Eustace and Lucy shouted. The man just glared at them and walked away. I could feel blood on my face from where he was wearing rings and he had cut my face. I tried to wipe it off but it wouldn't stop bleeding so I gave up.

"We're got no hope but Reepi Cheep now." I said looking over at the cousins. They nodded solemnly. That was one of the longest nights of my entire life.

NEXT MORNING:

"Come on, move it!" A man shouted as we walked to the selling station. We watched five other people get sold before us then the man pulled me up. Fear spiked through me.

"Now, how much for her?" he aksed.

"100!"

"200!"

"300!"

"400!"

"I'll give you 500 for her!" the last one finally shouted.

"Going once, going twice… SOLD for 500!" the trader said putting the sold tag around my neck. I bit back tears as I watched Lucy get shoved up onto the podium. I couldn't bear to watch her get sold so I looked away. Soon she was beside me, glaring out into the crowd. Then it was time for Eustace. Poor boy looked frightened out of him skin. Couldn't blame him though.

"I guess this is it then." Lucy whispered to me. I turned to look at her, her eyes shining with fear.

"NO, it can't be." I told her firmly. "There has to be something else we can do…" I said looking around.

"I'll take him off your hands." A familiar voice shot through the air like a bullet. "I'll take them all of your hands."

Reepi Cheep.

Many of the men threw off their cloaks and began fighting. Most of the crew was here. Reep ran towards us and unlocked us.

"Thank Reep I owe you one." I told him gratefully.

"Yeah, me too." Lucy said beside me.

"It was no problem your majesties." He said happily before running off again. I shook my head in amusement at the mouse.

"Kayley look out!" Lucy shouted. I spun around, grabbing a sold sign off the table and bringing it down as hard as I could on the person behind me. They dropped like a fly. I took both of his swords, handing one to Lucy.

"Thanks." I told her. She nodded and we joined our crew. I looked for Caspian and Edmund but I couldn't find them. There were too many people. I kicked the man in front of me… well… let's say it must have hurt him a lot. I heard a cry and saw a lot of the towns people coming out, joining us against the slave traders with whatever they could use as a weapon. Even pots, it was quite impressive, unfortunately, being distracted while fighting isn't a good idea. A man shoved me from the side, sending me flying onto the ground, hitting it hard. He grinned sickly as he hovered above me, his sword raised. It was the same man who slapped me.

"Little bitch, you're going to get what you deserve." He said. I reached for my sword but it was too far away. I closed my eyes, but I heard the pang of metal instead. I opened my eyes to see Edmund standing over me, fire blazing in his eyes.

"Not the best thing you could have done." He said angrily. I had never seen him like this before but the other man didn't even know what had hit him. Edmund turned back to me, helping me up as a cheer rose up from the crowd. "I guess we won." He said. He pulled me up against him. "I was so worried about you." He told me. He brought his hand up to my face where the dried blood was. "What happened to you?" he asked the same anger burning in his eyes.

"One of the men, he slapped me. His rings were a little sharp." I told him. "Is it that bad?" I asked trying to feel it. He nodded.

"Your whole cheek is cut." He said sadly running his fingers along it. I shuddered. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you to be sorry for? You just saved my life." I told him putting my forehead against his.

"Of course I did. I don't know what I would do without you." he said wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, still holding the sword in his outside hand. I just smiled and kissed him. He responded with the most passion I've ever been kissed with. I heard a whistle behind me and pulled away from him. A grinning Caspian stood behind me.

"Caspian! I exclaimed running to him and hugging him. "I'm so glad you're alright!" He laughed and hugged me.

"You too." He said letting go. Ed came up beside me and took my hand in his.

"We found the first Lord." He told me.

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah, he was locked up with us. I have a good feeling about this." Caspian said.


	7. Chapter 6

I grinned as I parried Edmunds blade and backed him up against a pillar on the ship, the dull side of my blade pressed up to his neck.

"I got you." I said quietly. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, dropping his sword in the process.

"You've definitely gotten better." He told me smiling. I pecked his cheek and let go just as Caspian came running down from the top where he was speaking with Drinian.

"Were nearly at the next island." He told us, and then looked between me and Edmund. "Am I interrupting something here?" He asked smirking. I pulled away from Edmund, my cheeks heating up.

"N..no. Nothing." I said quickly. "So, how long until we get there?" I asked changing the subject as fast as I can. Caspian kept chuckling and Edmund just stared awkwardly at the floor and bent to pick up his sword.

"We should be getting there today. If Drinian is correct, within an hour." He told me. I nodded and turned back to Edmund as Caspian walked away.

"That was…" Edmund started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, a little strange." I finished for him laughing. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me. "Come on, I want to show you something." I told him bringing in below deck and stopped outside the door to my library.

"What's this?" he asked. I pulled the key put of my pocket and unlocked the door. I walked inside and waited for him to follow. I shut the door and went to open the curtains. He stared at me curiously.

"It's my library silly!" I told him. His mouth formed an o shape as he walked around the desk to wrap his arms around me.

"And why are you showing me your library?" he asked. I smirked.

"To read." I said pushing him off of me and getting up on a chair so I could reach the book that I had hidden on the top shelf. I grabbed it and hopped down from the chair, handing him the book.

"Aslan, the Lone Islands and the many mysteries around it." He read aloud. I nodded.

"The island that we're going to next once had creatures on it, and none too friendly. Rather small, one foot, but large anger and aggression. I'm not sure if they would still be there after all this time, but still, what if we have no idea what we're getting ourselves into Ed?" I asked him. He sighed and took my hands in his from across the table.

"I thought about that too, but we don't really have much of a choice. We have to help these people." He told me. I nodded.

"I know that, but I have a bad feeling something's going to happen." I said looking up at him.

"Me too love." He said. I looked back down at our hands and just sort of stared at them.

"I'm so glad you're here." I told him. He smiled, and kissed my hand then let go.

"I am too." He said and began to look through the books. He laughed when he pulled out a red leather bound one. "High King Peter the magnificent… High Queen Susan the gentle…." He said flipping through chapters, "King Edmund the Just… Queen Lucy the Valiant… The white witch… Aslan…" he trailed off and smirked up at me, raising in eyebrow. "A bit of light reading?" He joked. I could feel myself blushing.

"I didn't know that much about your guys when you were ruling. I wanted to find out more." I told him.

"Well, find what you needed?" he asked winking as he put the book back. I just shook my head in amusement. He continued to look through the books until he seemed to have come across what he was looking for. He pulled out a book that looked quite different from all the rest and I recognized it instantly. It was his old copy of Under the Greenwood Tree by Thomas Hardy. "Where did you find this?" he asked me.

"At the ruins of Cair Paravel. It was in your trunk. I went back after you guys left hoping Lucy or Susan left some of their regular clothes there, but no such luck. I was closing the trunks and I saw something sticking out of yours so I looked at it and there it was. The very same book we used to read every day." I told him. He took my hand and left me over to one of the couches, pulling me down with him.

"Let's start it again then." He said opening the book. I rested my head on his shoulder and listened as he began to read our favorite book aloud.


End file.
